Various embodiments of the invention are directed to transportation structures that are configured to have a reduced footprint, volume, or size for transportation as well as providing a capacity for rapid assembly, secure carrying capacity for sensitive cargo, and high structural stability after assembly. In particular, embodiments of the invention include a collapsible stretcher designed to provide a lightweight, portable, medical evacuation device while allowing for a reduced footprint size for transportation. Some embodiments provide a rigid exoskeleton for an ambulatory patient that allows for immobilization of major body parts, and at the same time providing a rigid surface for emergency procedures to be performed on the trunk of the patient's body.
A stretcher is an apparatus used for moving patients who require medical care. A basic type (cot or litter) must be carried by two or more people. Whereas a wheeled stretcher (known as a gurney, trolley, bed or cart) is often equipped with variable height frames containing wheels, tracks, or skids. For example, emergency medical service (EMS) stretchers used in ambulances have wheels that make transportation over pavement easier, and have a lock inside the ambulance and seatbelts to secure the patient during transport. An integral lug on the gurney locks into a sprung latch within the ambulance in order to prevent movement during transport. These stretchers have the limitation of portability and weight. They require two individuals to move them and a hard surface for the use of rollers.
Simple stretchers can be made of canvas or other synthetic material suspended between two poles or tubular aluminum frame. These types of stretchers require two individuals to transport the patient and lack the rigid support for medical procedures to be performed upon an individual while attached to this device. They are also difficult to store and to transport.
A folding stretcher can be constructed that is similar in design to the simple stretcher, but features one or more hinged points of articulation to allow the stretcher to be collapsed into a more compact form for easier handling or storage. However, this type of stretcher with an exterior foldable system does not provide support to the midline of the supine individual's body while being transported.
A scoop type stretcher can be made for lifting patients, for instance from the ground onto an ambulance stretcher or long board. The two ends of this type of stretcher can be detached from each other, splitting the stretcher into two longitudinal halves. To load a patient, one or both ends of this type of stretcher are detached, the halves placed under the patient from either side and fastened back together. With obese patients, the possibility exists of accidentally pinching the patient's back when closing the stretcher, so care must be made not to injure them when carrying out this procedure.
A flexible stretcher can be made supported longitudinally by wooden or plastic planks. For example, one example can be formed as a kind of tarpaulin with handles. This type can be primarily used to move a patient through confined spaces (e.g. a narrow hallway), or to lift obese patients. This type of stretcher requires multiple rescuers to support the individual and does not provide a rigid area of support which may be required for a variety of medically necessary reasons.
Another type can include a litter or rescue basket that can be designed to be used where there are obstacles to movement or other hazards: for example, in confined spaces, on slopes, in wooded terrain. This type of stretcher can be shaped to accommodate an adult in a face up position and it is used in search and rescue operations. A patient can be strapped into the basket, making safe evacuation possible. The litter has raised sides and can include a removable head/torso cover for patient protection. After the person is secured in the litter, the litter may be wheeled, carried by hand, mounted on an ATV, towed behind skis, snowmobile, or horse, lifted or lowered on high angle ropes, or hoisted by helicopter. This type of stretcher is rigid and non-collapsible which makes transportation of the stretcher with limited space or carrying capacity problematic.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a collapsible stretcher can be designed to provide a lightweight, portable, medical evacuation device while allowing for a reduced footprint size for transportation. Some embodiments provide a rigid exoskeleton for the ambulatory patient that allows for immobilization of major body parts, and at the same time providing a rigid surface for emergency procedures to be performed on the trunk of the patient's body. Embodiments include variants which include segmented sections which couple with each other in a variety of ways such as via various types of hinges, slides, or couplers which allow for rapid reconfiguration from stowed to employment modes. Some types of embodiments enable subassemblies of the collapsible stretcher to remain coupled in a reconfigured stowed mode which increases speed of reconfiguration and aids in avoiding loss of parts. Some embodiments include structural elements which enable adjustment of various elements of the collapsible stretcher to align with body parts of a particular patient and increase speed of reconfiguration. Various design aspects also reduce structure and weight as well as overall size needed to provide medical evacuation capacity which enable use in a wider variety of conditions.
Generally, embodiments of the invention can include a reconfigurable portable load bearing structure comprising a first, second and third plurality of rail segments rotatably each coupled together with a hinge structure and locking element and configured in a selectively latched or lockable extended rail configuration or a collapsed configuration comprising folded rail segments. Also provided in some embodiments is a plurality of support segments which are configured to selectively couple and latch into one of a plurality of positions on the first, second and third plurality of rail segments when the rail segments are in the extended rail configuration.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.